Talk:Yuu Kannagi/@comment-31512498-20180810105754/@comment-31512498-20180816172056
To ShiroxKuro1997: '''This is gonna be a long comment. You completely missed my point. My comment was never about what's canon and what's not canon. But since you started talking on that topic, well.... >"What's canon and what's not canon?"' If my comment was about what's canon and what's not canon, I would easily render the entire game franchise non-canon simply because it's based on a light novel. The games =/= light novel even if it they follow the same story/ events. Why? You see, I'm coming from sub-culture where people do take this seriously. Typically, in fiction for something to be canon, it has to be made by the author of that fictional work. The Dragon Ball series, for example, (the reason why I'm using DB as an example is my avatar) was made by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made the DB/Z manga and later on, created Dragon Ball Super concept as a sequel for the DB/Z series. Anything else, be it a game, a movie, a rip off series (GT), fan-made manga, is considered to be non-canon. Even if Akira Toriyama was somehow involved in the producing of those movies, games, ect., they are still considered non-canon. Keep in mind that DB has games that are similar to God Eater, that being DB: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series and Dragon Ball Fusions. God Eater is no different because it is based on a light novel. This is especially true for GE:RO and GE3 because I don't think that "they happened" in the light novel. No, Yuu (and Hiro) are canon to the light novel, not the games. This is why Yuu is the default name in the Norn Database (which of course, could be changed via data transfer), Yuu's and Hiro's name and default looks are simply just there for rasons I already explained in original comment and in the current comment that I'm writing. Also, I have never seen the game developers directly saying that Yuu and Hiro were canon for the game as they always were talking for You (the player) playing the games anyway you want (and by that, I'm talking about choosing a weapon of choice) and being generally part of the story. The notion that my character is canon for me is false. This isn't how people think because by that logic, my character isn't any more of canon or important than your character or even Yuu/Hiro/Lenka/ect. (because they are canon to the light novel/anime respectively). I have heard people saying on Youtube that the God Eater verse has a multiverse on it's own exactly because of this. This is called headcanon. And while it is true that I'm not against that headcanon (hell, at one point I wanted to make fan-made crossover series that featured God Eater ever that had a multiverse on it's own), that headcanon is nothing more than a hypothesis, a ridiculous claim at most. And that's not only it. > '"Character creation is pointless"''' You do realize that you just agree to my point? The only good thing that comes from the character creation mechanic is the only useful when it comes to multplayer aspect. Nothing more nothing less. Yeah, I can see your point to some extend about see 4 Yuus/Hiros on the battlefied but even then, I don't see your point because we cound still change the clothes, this we can still keep our individuality. The God Eater games has high variety of clothes, you can literally spend like 10 minute checking out clothes. Remeber the Tiger & Bunny costumes? They are my personal favourites. Even playing as Alisa, Lindow, Soma, Julius, Ciel, ect., ect., doesn't sound that bad as I have heard people wanting to play as Gun/Blade type of god arc only. Don't get me wrong, I too like the character creation feature but in GE's case, it seems like it's a bad decision.